As The Seconds Drift
by DesignMomma
Summary: A story about the lives of Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni after the Reaper War.
1. Intro

**As the Seconds Drift Intro: After Reaper Destruction**

Shepard took a big gasp of air as she slowly became conscious. Everything was dark, her ears were filled with a high pitched ringing and her entire body was in severe pain. She could not move, whether from paralysis or loss of limbs, she could not tell. In the midst of her mind trying to figure out what happened, she was touched by what felt like many slender fingers. She thought she heard some form of chirping but could not be sure. She tried to look around but her vision was blurry - all she could make out were shadows. As her body was lifted out of the rubble, her pain intensified even more causing her to black out.

As Shepard awoke, she found herself in minimal pain. She could both see and feel tubes attached to various parts of her body. She did not know how long she had been lying there, but could tell it must have been for some time. Slowly she turned her head to the side and carefully looked around. From what she was able to make out, it appeared as though she was in a clinic or a hospital, but it had been badly damaged in the war. Then she saw it – a Keeper moving about, putting things into place. Shepard watched the Keeper for a few minutes before yet another one came into view. This one moved to her bedside, then proceeded to inject her with something. She felt a slight tingling sensation that soon turned into a jolt. It was if she had been struck by lightning, the effect causing her whole body to arch up off the table in response. When it subsided, she realized that her implants had come back online. Unable to stop it, the Keeper injected her with something else before Shepard felt herself slipping back into the darkness.

* * *

Liara was relieved to see that with a lot of help from Tali and Traynor, the Normandy was able to get their systems back online. Although EDI no longer possessed Eva's body, some of her core functioning programs were salvaged by the two tech experts. Only time would tell if EDI would ever again be a true AI. The progress with EDI made Liara ponder about the fate of the Geth. Would the Quarians want to try to restore them or would they prefer to leave them as they were? What about Legion's Reaper code enhancement – would the Geth still try to co-exist with the Quarians without it? Her brain hurt thinking about it all.

On some level she knew she was distracting herself from having to deal with all the possibilities and questions where Shepard was concerned. In physical terms, Liara and Garrus were healing nicely due to the expert skills of Dr. Chakwas. Emotionally, they were both torn up inside over leaving Shepard back on earth as the shuttle carried them away to safety. It was the first time Liara had seen true fear in Shepard's eyes. She knew that Garrus was the brother Shepard had never had. For herself, well she was Shepard's bond-mate, her one true love. They had all served on many missions together where one or all of them were injured, but this time was different. This time, she knew that the weight of uncertainty tore away at Shepard's resolve. The fear of something happening to her and Garrus was evident as Shepard sent them on their way. Liara had been walking while the scene played over and over again in her mind. She soon found herself standing in the Normandy's cock-pit with a profound sense of determination. They were going back for Shepard and if she had to, she would fly the ship herself.


	2. Renewed Hope

**As the Seconds Drift: Renewed Hope**

Sarah awoke feeling refreshed. She opened her eyes, blinking against the soft light filling the room. She noticed she was no longer in a hospital setting, but rather in what appeared to be a small apartment. She slowly sat up to survey her surroundings. The layout reminded her of her cabin on the Normandy. She spotted simple gray nightstands on each side of the bed, a desk with a chair on the left side of the sleeping area and a wardrobe on the right. The bedroom was separated from the rest of the apartment by a clear glass wall with silver curtains that had been pulled back. From her spot on the bed, she could see that just on the other side of the wall was an L-shaped sofa but instead of facing her bed like on the Normandy, it faced the door. Beyond the seating area was an open door that revealed the bathroom and to the right of the seating area there was a small but efficient kitchen. In between the kitchen and the wardrobe there stood a small table with two chairs and a large floor to ceiling window that was the apparent source of the light filling her room.

She was not looking forward to getting out of the comfortable bed with its soft blanket, supple sheets and fluffy pillows. Before she could, she knew she had to look at her body, assess the state of her wounds. She gathered her courage and pulled back the bedding to reveal her naked body. _"I don't know which is worse – a stranger removing what was left of my armor and clothing or thinking the Keeps did it."_ She was amazed to see little evidence of her skin grafts and was hard pressed to find scars where she knew there had to be some. She grabbed the sheet off of the bed, wrapped it around her body and gently put her feet on the ground. She sat that way, on the edge of the bed for some time. When she finally stood, her legs were wobbly so she held on to the furniture pieces, then the walls as she made her way towards the window.

Everywhere her eyes landed, smoke and debris could be seen. The chaos of it left her wondering where exactly on the Citadel she was. As Sarah's eyes focused on an area below her, she saw a few Alliance shuttles moving around. She immediately backed away from the window. If someone was here to rescue her, she did not want them to find her in nothing but a sheet. She retreated into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. To the left were shelves with towels, soaps and what appeared to be clothes. On closer inspection, there was a dress much like the one the Asari Councilor Tevos wore, a basic alliance uniform and a set of N7 armor. She stopped briefly and ran her hand over the dress before turning on the shower. Before she was aware of what was happening, tears began to stream down her face. Instead of trying to hold them back, she let them flow, combining with the water as it washed over her face. She let it all go, the weight of what she had been through, the losses – Ashley, Mordin, Thane, Legion, Anderson and the countless others.

She continued to let the warmth of the water soothe her for several minutes then she began the process of bathing. Sarah had waited until that moment to assess her head and face. She did not remember much of what happened before the Keepers found her, but she could recall a bright flash followed by the feeling that her skin was on fire. Remarkably, her face felt soft – unlike when she awoke after Cerberus had rebuilt her, but her hair, her hair was only about an inch tall, spiking up all around her head. _"Guess that's one thing the Keepers could not or chose not to speed along in the healing process."_ She made quick work of washing up, turned off the water and wrapped herself up in a towel. She stepped over to the sink, looked up and finally viewed herself in the mirror. _"Hmm, well that's better than I thought it was going to be. Other than the hair, I think I look better than when Cerberus was done with me."_ She turned to the clothing, contemplating the pros and cons of her choices. _"It would feel so good to have the soft fabric of the dress next to my skin for a change, but I still don't know what I'm going to run into when I leave this apartment."_ Reluctantly, she put on the uniform, stuffed the dress into one of the large pockets then put on the armor.

Her stomach rumbled loudly reminding her that it had been a while since she last ate. She did not seem to have lost much weight so the Keepers must have been tube feeding her. The thought almost made her forgo eating, but she knew she needed to get some protein in at the very least. Looking through the kitchen she found that all of the shelves were void of food with the exception of one. Picking up the packages she discovered they were all military grade MREs and bottles of water. _"I don't even want to know where these came from."_ She ripped open a package without caring to see the label, reminding herself to take it slowly so that her stomach wouldn't kick it all back up. When she was through, she packed away a few of the rations and headed out the door.

* * *

Liara had such a fierce look in her eyes, which no one, especially Joker was going to interfere with her plans. _"Yes, ma'am, Dr. T'Soni… plotting a course for the Citadel now… Just a reminder - even at FTL speeds, with the mass relay down, it will take us some time to get back there."_ In her mind, Liara was aware that she might come off sounding like a crazy person. She also knew that Shepard would do no less for her. In her heart she believed that Shepard was still alive- it was if she could feel her. Perhaps it was a result of their bonding or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Either way, she had a sense of renewed hope pushing her along. _"Yes, Jeff, I know"_ was all the reply that Liara gave him. With a sigh, she turned and walked away at nearly the same pace she had arrived had arrived with.

Liara made her way back to her lair to see if she could find any information on what happened after they left earth. The Normandy had sustained its fair share of damage, but the more serious issues had been repaired making her space worthy once again. Liara stopped before opening the door to her cabin, took a few deep breathes in a vain attempt at calming herself then entered. She found Tali hard at work repairing Glyph. _"Any news yet? Have any of the agents checked in?"_ Tali was so startled, she almost cracked the small circuit she was working on. She had been so focused on what she was doing, she did not hear Liara come in. _"Glyph should be back online shortly. As for the agents, with the mass relay down, it may be a long time before we are able to send or receive messages."_ Liara stood there, her body gently swaying as she thought about what Tali had just said. _"Perhaps you should get some rest."_

_"Yes, of course, you're right."_ Liara smiled lightly at her friend. She left her cabin and headed for the only place where she might be able to relax. The elevator ride felt lonely without EDI asking her questions, sharing some facts or insights with her. Liara shook her head "thinking like this is not helping". She entered Shepard's cabin, made her way over to the bed and through herself face down on top of it. She was so weary from all of the grief, from all of the worry. She didn't know how she would carry on if they couldn't locate Shepard.

She removed her day suit, throwing the pieces to the floor then climbed under the covers. As she laid her head down on the pillow, she could smell traces of Sarah's scent – a mixture of lavender and honey. On the outside, Shepard was a steely soldier whose biotic skills could rival any Asari's. On the inside, Sarah was soft and feminine, she loved to smell nice and wear soft fabrics. Of course, Liara was the only one who knew these things. _"There are so many advantages to melding."_ She gave into to her body, falling fast asleep with thoughts of Sarah and their bonding times floating through her head.


	3. Searching

**As the Seconds Drift: Searching**

Liara lifted her mug, sipping the hot coffee as she looked out the starboard lounge window. She was never a fan of the drink until Shepard had her try some genuine Columbian coffee. Now, thanks to Shepard, she couldn't imagine not drinking at least one cup every day. She heard the door slide open and without looking she could tell that Tali and Garrus had decided to join her. It had become a part of their morning ritual, sharing their respective beverages while talking about everything from past missions to what the future may hold.

Garrus cleared his throat in his usual way. _"We've dropped out of FTL to check the transmissions. There was a message from Hackett…"_ Tali reached over, took the cup out of Liara's hands then clasped Liara's hands within her own. _"He has teams searching the Citadel wreckage for survivors. So far they've had no results. He believes that Shepard couldn't have survived the explosion, that if she had, they would have found her by now."_

Liara swiftly pulled her hands away from Tali's and jumped up from her seat. _"What? He doesn't know that! Shepard beat the odds once before and she will do it again!"_

_"Liara, I…"_

_"No, I won't hear it! You all may have given up on Shepard but I haven't!"_ There was a blue glow emanating from Liara as she spoke, a result of her natural biotics flaring up. Tali nervously glance at Garrus, afraid of what their friend might do.

_"Liara…"_

_"No! You don't understand, Shepard promised me…"_ Liara's voice broke for the first time. _"She promised me she would always come back…"_ Unable to hold her tears at bay, Liara dropped to her knees on the floor. Tali bent down and wrapped her arms around Liara. She gently stroked Liara's back and in her soothing voice, told Liara that it would all be OK.

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck – unsure of what to do. He reached over and placed a hand on Liara's shoulder. _"I want you to know that we have not given up on Shepard either, that we never will. We need hard evidence and we won't rest until we have it."_

After a few minutes Liara settled down, dried her tears then Tali helped her to her feet. _"I am sorry, I did not mean to take my anger and frustration out on you two. I don't know how I would have made it this far without your help and support."_

Tali nudged Liara _"What kind of friends would we be if we turned away when you needed to yell or cry on our shoulder?" _Liara wrapped one arm around Tali, the other around Garrus and pulled them towards her, hugging them at the same time. There was some laughter out of the women before Garrus broke away.

_"Um, well, yes… I should go, I have some calibrating to do…"_ His standard response elicited even more laughter from Tali and Liara.

Instead of heading to the main battery, Garrus went to the CIC to discuss his ideas with Kaidan. As both a Spectre and a Major in the Alliance, Kaidan was the highest ranking officer on the Normandy. However, he consulted Garrus and Liara constantly regarding the Normandy and its crew. He had failed Shepard once - he vowed to never do that again. Getting insights from her two closest friends was one way he felt he could show his full support.

_"Ah, Garrus. Joker just informed me that we should arrive at the Citadel in less than an hour."_

_"That's what I came to talk to you about."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I thought that Cortez could fly Liara, Tali, James and myself directly into the Citadel while you find a place to dock or land the Normandy. Once the Normandy is settled, you could task Joker to pilot the other shuttle along with yourself and another small team. That is of course, with your permission." _

_"Permission granted. By the way, how is Liara holding up? I haven't had much time to talk to her."_

_"Well, you know, she's determined as ever to find Shepard."_

_"Yeah, I know."_ The men both chuckled before turning their attentions towards working out the finer details of the proposed mission.

* * *

When Shepard stepped out of the apartment, she wasn't sure what she would find. Her first surprise was a Keeper standing guard outside the door. She stared at it for a few moments then shook her head and began walking down the hallway. She was amazed – for all of the destruction and debris she saw outside the apartment window, the area surrounding her was intact. She knew the Keepers had helped with the repairs after Saren's attack, she just didn't realize they were cable of this much. Perhaps the Keepers had moved her to that location so they could work on the hospital without disturbing her. While she pondered these things, she was acutely aware of the Keeper following behind her. She made up her mind not to let it un-nerve her.

The hallway soon split into two directions. She was about to turn left when the Keeper stepped in front of her, blocking her way. _"O.K., right it is."_ She turned right and continued walking. She could hear the Keeper still trailing along, matching her pace. After a few minutes, they came upon a door labeled "Ward 26". As they entered the long corridor, she spotted a figure at the other end, moving towards them. She had armor but no weapons and although she believed her biotic implants were working, she hadn't been able to test them out yet. The Keeper seemed to sense her hesitation, stopping beside her as if to offer some support. It then opened one of its hands and produced a translator-communication device. With no one else around, Shepard had not realized she was without one. She quickly placed it in her ear and out of habit told the Keeper _"thank you"_, then trained her eyes on the being moving closer to them.

Shepard's mind felt like it was working in slow motion – like it was one step behind what was happening. When she finally understood what she was seeing, the figure had become a blur of blue and white as it increased its speed and charged into her at full force.


	4. Reunion

**As the Seconds Drift: Reunion**

Using their Omni-tools, Garrus and his team searched through the Citadel wreckage, looking for life signs. With some adjustments, they were able to get a boost from the Normandy which allowed them to scan larger areas. The first few positives turned out to be Keepers. It was then that they decided to split up in order to quickly cover more ground. They agreed on a rendezvous point and time then went their separate ways.

Liara made her way through the rubble to a portion of the Citadel that had already been repaired. She became hopeful when her Omni-tool identified two life signs in close proximity to each other. _"EDI, are you able to determine what type of life forms I am moving towards?"_

_ "The scans are inconclusive. One of the signatures appears to be human. The second one is an unknown. I would advise you to proceed with caution. Do you want me to alert the team?"_

_"Thank you EDI but that will not be necessary."_ Liara was glad that with each passing day, EDI had been slowly returning to the being she was before the explosion. She was still too weak to control Dr. Eva's body again. She had confided in Liara that she was unsure if she wanted to. She loved the freedom that the humanoid platform had given her but it looked and felt like a mech. She wanted to have skin that was soft to the touch… like Joker's.

Liara rounded a corner, entering into a long corridor. At the end stood two figures – one human and the other… _"Is that a Keeper?"_ She turned her focus back to the human. Even at this distance, she would know that silhouette anywhere. Her elation and biotics propelled her forward. She ran, full force right into Shepard's arms.

_"Oh Sarah,"_ She began kissing Shepard all over her face. _"I thought I had lost you again!"_

Shepard returned her kisses, then stepped back, her hands on Liara's arms holding her at bay.

_"What ? Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"_ Liara almost began to panic.

_"No, it just feels like it's been forever since I last saw you." _Liara blushed when she saw the serious, loving look in Shepard's eyes. _"You're all I have thought about since I woke up."_ Shepard tilted her head to the side. _"Something seems different about you - I just can't put my finger on it."_

Liara pulled close to Shepard and rubbed her hand over Shepard's head. _"You're the one with a new hairstyle."_

_"Very funny T'Soni but in all seriousness, what are you not telling me? Are you still healing? Was there something Dr. Chakwas couldn't help you with?"_

Liara, took Shepard's face into her hands, looking deep into her eyes. _"Sarah, I am fine. As usual, Dr. Chakwas was able to use her expert skills to heal me."_ Liara slid her hands down Shepard's arms, taking her hands and laced her fingers through hers. _"There is much I have to tell you, but not here, not now. "_ She looked towards the Keeper still standing next to Shepard. _"Now, are you going to tell me why there is a Keeper with you?"_

_"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I am not entirely certain myself. All I do know is that the Keepers saved me."_ Liara had a look of utter disbelief on her face. _"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. After the explosion, I woke up in a pile of rubble. I could tell I had been badly burned and I believe I may have lost a limb or two. I was out during most of my healing but there was one time I was awake long enough to see them. One of the Keepers injected me with – God only knows what. All I know is that whatever it was, not only did it help me to heal, it speeded up the process. Perhaps it was similar to what Cerberus did… with the exception of my hair."_

Liara playfully hit Shepard's chest. _"Even now you still have to joke around."_

_"Especially now - I need joy in my life Liara, lots and lots of joy."_ She sighed, then brought one of Liara's hands up to her lips and kissed it. _"I have so much I need to discuss with you as well, later, when we are alone."_

Liara looked around. _"Have you been here all of this time?"_

_"No, I don't believe so. The first place I remember looked like a hospital but it had been damaged in the war. The next place was a small but efficient apartment not too far from here. This morning was the first time I woke-up fully conscious, the first time I noticed my surrounding had changed."_

_"Wait, you were unconscious until this morning?"_ A look of worry etched across Liara's face. _"We need to have Dr. Chakwas check you over."_

_"I feel fine…"_

_"I won't take no for an answer this time, Commander."_ Shepard knew that when Liara called her by her rank she was serious.

_"Yes, ma'am Dr. T'Soni, Lead the way."_

_"EDI, please inform the team that I have found Shepard."_ They began walking down the corridor when Shepard suddenly stopped.

_"Wait… I can't do this…"_

_"Do what? What do you mean?"_

_"I… I'm not ready to leave the Citadel yet."_

_" Why? What is it?"_

_"Please just trust me on this. I'll send EDI the coordinated to the apartment. Dr. Chakwas can meet us there instead."_

_"Shepard…"_

"Please Liara, do this for me." The angst in Shepard's voice was all Liara needed to readily comply.


	5. Meetings

**As the Seconds Drift: Meetings**

A Keeper was busy at a terminal just outside the apartment door when Dr. Chakwas, Garrus, Tali and Kaidan arrived. Once inside, the simple apartment seemed even smaller with six grown adults trying to move around.

Kaidan clasped both of his hands around one of Shepard's. _"Commander, I… it's good to see you. "_

_"You too, Kaidan." _

Tali nearly pushed Kaidan aside so she could embrace Shepard in a warm hug. _"Shepard, I can't believe it's you!"_ They held onto each other for a few minutes. Garrus became impatient for his turn, clearing his throat in his usual way. The women acknowledged his cue and released one another.

Garrus took Shepard's hand and pull her in for a hug, patting his hand on her back. _"As banged up as Liara and I were, I was sure you would be out of commission for a while. But look at you, all shiny and new!"_

_"Ah, Garrus, you know I couldn't let you show me up. Besides, I had to make sure you'd buy me that drink."_

Garrus moved his hand onto Shepard's shoulder. _"Just name the time and place - you know I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Dr. Chakwas approached them and asserted herself in her mother-hen way. _"Before you make any plans, I need to check the commander over."_

The jovial mood became slightly somber as Shepard led Liara and Dr. Chakwas into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Liara pulled the curtains shut while Shepard undressed to her skivvies and climbed onto the bed. Dr. Chakwas got her Omni-tool out and began scanning Shepard from head-to-toe, mumbling to herself as she went.

Although it had only been a few minutes, Liara's patience had worn thin. _"Well? Is she OK, will she be alright?"_

Almost as if ignoring Liara, Dr. Chakwas addressed Shepard. _"I have compared these readings to those I took of you just before you left for earth. Your vitals are all normal and your implants seem to be functioning at standard capacity. Although the scaring is minimal, I can tell that you have had extensive skin grafts over most of your right side. I would need tissue samples to confirm, but I believe that your right arm and leg have been re-grown. I don't know how that would be possible without the help of the most skilled surgeons. To think that the Keepers could be capable of this… well, it is something I am not sure I can wrap my head around."_

_"So, she's OK?"_

_"Yes, Dr. T'Soni, I believe the commander is in perfect shape. Now, why don't we leave her to get dressed, then she can join us in the living area."_

Shepard looked around the bedroom and decided to do the unexpected – this time she would wear the soft dress. When she walked into the living area, all eyes turned her direction, the conversations stopped abruptly. _"What? You would think an Elcor just tapped danced through the room."_

Garrus laughed. _"Well…"_

"_Shepard…"_ Liara's voice low and breathy. _"You… you look so stunning…"_ Liara couldn't take her eyes off of Shepard.

Kaidan caught on quickly and took charge of the situation, deciding that the Military debriefing could wait a little longer. _"We'll uh, leave you two alone for now. Just contact the Normandy when you are ready. I'll let Admiral Hackett know you need some more time."_

Liara made sure the apartment door was locked then turned in Shepard's direction. While walking towards her, she looked deep into her eyes. Shepard knew what Liara was thinking, she knew their thoughts were matched at that moment in time. Shepard reached out, took Liara's hand and while walking backwards, pulled her into the bedroom.

As Shepard helped Liara out of her armor she noticed that Liara's abdomen had a slight swell. Shepard's eyes immediately found Liara's and were met with a look of profound joy. _"When?"_

_"The night before we attacked Cronos station."_

_"But that could've ended badly. The risk…"_

_"Was well worth it to know that I would always have a part of you with me. Sarah, I really do want all those little blue babies we talked about."_

_"So do I Liara, so do I."_ She pulled Liara in for a long deep kiss. _"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, now this." _

_"Oh, it still can."_ she purred. _"Although right now, this situation seems slightly unfair."_

Shepard was a little befuddled. _"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"__That you still have all of your clothes on. Something I plan to remedy right now."_


	6. Bondmates

**As the Seconds Drift: Bondmates**

Shepard turned around and Liara began to unzip her dress for her. Liara unhooked Shepard's bra then slowly slid the bra and dress down Shepard's arms letting them fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Shepard's body pulling it close to her own and kissed the back of her neck. Liara's left hand reached across to caress Shepard's breasts while her right ran down Shepard's belly and into her panties. Shepard gasped as her heart began pounding, her body immediately responding to Liara's knowing touch. Shepard allowed Liara to have control for a few minutes before turning around and picking Liara up. Liara locked her legs around Shepard's waist as she was carried to the bed. Their lips lost contact with each other's only long enough for them to remove the last pieces of underwear still on their bodies. When Shepard reached the bed, Liara released her hold and scooted back on the bed before lying down. Shepard crawled onto the bed and straddled Liara beneath her. With her left hand she held Liara's arms above her head while her right hand traveled down to the soft folds between Liara's legs. Shepard began making small circles around Liara's bud with her thumb as she gently plunged two fingers inside of Liara. While Shepard began a steady rhythm in and out, her mouth left Liara's and moved down to one of her breasts. Liara's hips began to rock under Shepard's stroking rhythm, squeezing Shepard's fingers tighter with each plunge.

Sweet moans escaped Liara's throat. _"Sarah… Goddess!"_ Liara removed her arms from Shepard's grip and began to return Shepard's caresses, kisses and strokes with her own. It was then she began the meld, their minds and bodies becoming one. Words were no longer needed as they instinctually knew where and how to touch each other. The sensations made them move slower, fully enjoying each stroke and caress. Feeling what the other one was feeling only heightened their pleasures to the point of a joint ecstasy. The melding allowed them to stay in a euphoric state for minutes – much longer than what two humans may ever experience. Although utterly enjoyable, the process was physically taxing and as they came back down, they were left in a dreamy state.

While lying next to each other, Shepard brought Liara's hand up to her lips and kissed it. Shepard's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. _"I love you so much. I can't believe we're going to have a baby. A year ago, if someone had asked me if I was ready to be a parent, I would have said no."_

_"And now?"_ Liara returned Shepard's gesture and kissed one of her hands.

_"Now I finally feel like I have a chance at a normal life, that my hopes and dreams may actually come true."_ Shepard raised herself up on one elbow and with her other hand, stroked Liara's face. _"Before we go any further, we need to talk about our future. We need to talk about the decisions I have made and how they will affect us. I want this to be a true partnership."_ Shepard sat up fully in the bed and Liara did the same. Facing Liara, she took both of her hands into her own. _"When I woke up, I decided there and then that I was done with all of the fighting. I am going to retire from the military – I 'm so tired, I cannot do this anymore. I want to settle down and live my life in peace. Above all else, I want you by my side… I don't have a ring or a bracelet or whatever customary item we might choose so I am hoping you will overlook that for now… Liara, will you marry me?"_

Liara was silent for a moment, her eyes were downcast. When she looked up, Shepard could see tears pooling in her eyes. _"Sarah …"_ Her voice was so thick with emotion that it caught in her throat. _"I have been wishing you would ask me that since our first night together before Ilos. I was just a Maiden but after our first melding I knew that there would never be anyone but you."_

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara, pushing her back down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. They continued on for a few minutes before Liara gently pushed Shepard up. _"Now are you going to tell me why you didn't want to leave the Citadel?"_

_"Oh, that…"_

_"Yes, that."_

_"Well, there are a couple of reasons. The first being since I plan on retiring I am sure the Alliance will want the Normandy back. The second thing is this – even with Dr. Chakwas believing that I am medically fine, she cannot be one hundred percent sure. I mean, at this point we don't know exactly what it is that the Keepers have done to me. The only place they exist is here on the Citadel. What if the technology they used on me requires that I stay here as well? I need some answers before I take the risk of leaving here, especially now."_ Shepard placed her hand over Liara's abdomen. _"You and our daughter are all that matters to me."_

Liara placed her hand over Shepard's. _"Whether we live out our days here on the Citadel, on a ship or some far away planet, I will be happy as long as we're together."_

Shepard responded by kissing her deeply. She pulled Liara onto her lap, her hands caressing Liara's back and crest. The affect elicited the response she was hoping for.

Shepard awoke, her mind full of all that had occurred during the night. Judging by the light pouring into the apartment, she guessed that it was around mid-morning. She sat up and noticed Liara stirring awake beside her. The look in Liara's eyes made Shepard regret even more that they needed to get out of bed. _"Good morning, sleepyhead."_

Liara sat up, trailing her fingers softly up and down Shepard's arm. _"Yes, it is a good morning."_

_"Oh no you don't T'Soni, Kaidan was just being gracious yesterday by letting us have some time alone. We need to get the debriefings over with. The sooner we do, the sooner we can move on with our lives."_

Liara sighed _"Fine, since you put it that way, I am inclined to agree."_

Shepard let Liara have the bathroom to herself for a few minutes. When she heard the shower turn on, she decided to join her. Liara arched her eyebrows when Shepard entered the room. _"Commander, we agreed there's no time…"_

Shepard feigned hurt. _"Wow T'Soni, you think I have so little resolve that I cannot simply shower with you without escalating things?" _

_"Judging by past events, my answer would have to be no."_ Liara playfully traced a finger up and down Shepard's naked body.

_"__Oh, who am I kidding, you're right as usual."_ Shepard gently pinned Liara to the wall and began to show her just how right she was.


	7. Surprises

**As the Seconds Drift: Surprises**

Shepard was panting, her voice was deep, hoarse and demanding. _"Say it Liara, say it!"_

Liara's voice was hoarse as well but where Shepard's had been low, hers was high. _"Oh… Shep… oh… Sarah! oh … mercy! mercy! MERCY!"_ Liara shrieked as Shepard pushed them over the edge into ecstasy.

From their melding, Shepard could tell that Liara's legs were about to give out. She sat down on the shower floor, pulling Liara with her and into her lap. They sat there with their arms wrapped around each other, trying to catch their breath. Liara feathered kisses along Shepard's face then laid her head on her shoulder. Shepard began to gently rock them both as they came down from their peak together. Several minutes later, Shepard picked up the bottle of soap she had used the day before and began to bathe the both of them. When she got to Liara's breasts, she found herself lathering them up over and over again.

_"Sarah… I don't think I can just yet…"_

_"It's OK, I'm not sure I could either. It's just... well once they got all soapy, I couldn't help myself."_ She shrugged her shoulders while continuing her lathering process.

Liara lifted her head, looked deep into Shepard's eyes then turned her body and straddled Shepard. _"You are an incorrigible, wonton woman, Sarah Jane Shepard… and I wouldn't have it any other way!"_ She laughed as her lips met Shepard's in a deep kiss.

Shepard pushed Liara back a little. _"Wait. Did you hear that? It sounded like…"_ Both women froze in place, listening intently.

_"Hello? Sarah? Liara? Is anyone here?"_

_"Mom?" _

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. _"Sarah?"_

_"Uh… I'll be out shortly."_

_"OK, take your time."_

The bondmates quickly rinsed and dried off. Liara looked around the bathroom in a panic. _"Sarah, our clothes – I don't want to greet your mother in nothing but a towel."_

_"Neither do I."_ She began to look over the shelves and found two more dresses. _"OK, now that is just weird."_

_"What is?"_

_"I swear there was only one dress here yesterday and that one is lying on the bedroom floor."_

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Liara shook her head. _"What is that human saying? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth? For now, I am thankful they are here. We can investigate their appearance later."_

_"Yes, agreed."_

Hannah Shepard had been looking around the apartment while she waited. When she spotted clothes strewn here and there, she wondered at Shepard's sloppiness. _"She used to be so tidy."_ The bathroom door opened, she turned and saw not only Sarah, but Liara walking out as well. She laughed to herself. _"Oh, I see."_

Sarah approached her mother. _"Mom?"_

Hannah's face changed from stoic to one of utter love. She pulled her daughter in for an uncharacteristic embrace. _"I thought… I thought…"_ Hannah began to cry.

_"Mom, it's OK, I'm fine." _Shepard wasn't sure what to think about her mother's behavior – she was glad for it, but it was so unusual. Her mom wasn't the hugging type and she could count on one hand the number of times she saw her cry.

Liara stepped forward. _"Hello Hannah. It is good to see you again."_

Hannah gently released her hold on Shepard and took Liara's hand. _"You too, Liara."_

Shepard cleared her throat. _"Not that I mind you being here mom, but how did you get in?"_

Liara nodded her head. _"Yes, I made sure I locked the door last night…"_

_"I thought one of you had let me in. It was the strangest thing – it was locked when I first arrived so I waited. I had been outside in the hall for twenty minutes or so when all of the sudden the door unlocked."_

The bondmates eyed one another. Liara said what they were both thinking. _"I wonder…"_

_"Yeah, I'm beginning to as well…"_

Hannah looked between the two before turning to Shepard. _"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"_

_"I, that is we think the Keepers may have something to do with it."_

_"You mean the one outside the door let me into your locked apartment?"_

_"It would seem that way…" _

Hannah had a look of confusion on her face. _"I see. Is it because they helped you?"_

_"Among other things. We don't know what the Keepers are up to, but at this point anything is possible."_

_"I see. Is there anything else I should know about?"_

_"Yes, actually."_ Shepard pulled Liara close to her side. _"Liara has agreed to marry me…"_

_"That's wonderful, I…"_

Shepard held up her hand to signal her mother to wait. _"And, we're having a baby."_

The last traces of Hannah's stoicism fell away as she squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around the both of them. _"I am so happy for you! I can't believe I am going to be a grandma!"_


	8. Resignation

**As the Seconds Drift: Resignation**

Just about the time Hannah Shepard was through with her congratulations, Liara received a message from EDI.

_"Dr. T'Soni, Admiral Hackett is ready to meet with you now. The Alliance has set up a temporary HQ two levels below the one you are currently on. Sending you the coordinates now."_

_"Thank you, EDI."_

Hannah led the way out of the apartment. Once in the hallway, Shepard noticed that the door to the first apartment on the left had been removed and was replaced with a solid wall. She looked back to the Keeper outside of her door. It was busy working away at its terminal never acknowledging her presence.

Liara looked at her quizzically. _"Shepard?"_

_"I swear there was a door here yesterday…."_

_"Perhaps the Keepers are still restructuring things."_

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

Hannah looked back at the Keeper as well. _"When I spoke to Admiral Hackett earlier, he informed me that he is arranging for a team of specialists who will address your concerns about the Keepers."_

Shepard nodded. _"Understood."_

They walked in silence as Shepard mentally prepared herself for the debriefing. She laughed when she noticed Liara turn around to see the Keeper had started following them. _"Do you suppose they will always follow you around?"_

_"I've been trying to ignore it. I have to admit, it is a little unnerving but I am doing my best to not let it get to me."_

_"I wonder if that is Keeper number twenty. It has appeared many times on the Shadow Broker's cameras and it always seems to be the cause of some mischief. Maybe one of Hackett's experts will know."_

_"Maybe…"_ Shepard's voice drifted off so Liara left her to her thoughts.

When they arrived at their destination, they spotted Alliance personnel stationed outside a set of double doors. Surrounding the doors was a full body scanner that relayed information to a set of terminals on the other side. The doors opened, letting through a set of guards. They quietly led Shepard and Liara to a medium sized office while Hannah chose to wait in the reception area.

Admiral Hackett stepped forward to greet them. _"Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni."_

Shepard saluted. _"Admiral." _

_"At ease Commander."_ He pointed them to a set of chairs while he chose to lean on his desk. _" Shepard, I don't know how you pulled it off, but I am thankful that you survived. You have made the Alliance proud and showed the galaxy that we can work together. None of us would be standing here today if not for you. The Alliance is bestowing the highest commendations upon you for your heroic efforts. "_

_"Thank you sir. I didn't do it alone, so many good men and women lost their lives. They are all the real heroes in my book. Especially Captain Anderson – he was with me till the end…"_ Shepard shook her head as she remembered Anderson's last words to her. _"Admiral, I… after careful consideration, I have decided to resign from my post, effective immediately."_

Hackett let out a big sigh. _"The Alliance won't be the same without you."_

_"Thank you sir. It has been an honor serving with you._"

_"Likewise Commander."_ He shook Shepard's hand. _" Now then, the guards outside will show you to the clinic where a team of specialists are waiting to look you over."_

Shepard nodded at Hackett then took Liara's hand as they followed the guards. Since the Alliance was so efficient at setting up field HQs, it looked like they had been here for years, but Shepard knew in reality, it had probable been less than a week. When they entered the clinic, they were greeted by an abundance of equipment and specialists.

A Salarian approached them. _"Commander Shepard, I am Dr. Jordon Keaton…"_

_"It's just Shepard, Sarah Shepard now."_

_"I see. You will need to change into this robe. When you are ready, please proceed to the exam table. Dr. T'Soni, perhaps you should wait in the reception area."_

Liara's face had a look of determination, her voice lowered an octave as she spoke to Keaton. _"I will be staying right here."_

Shepard nodded. _"I want her to know the results as soon as you do."_

Keaton turned to Liara, his eyelids blinking. _"Then I will have to ask you to please stay out of the way."_

As the minutes turned into hours, it became increasingly hard for Liara to remain seated. She stood up and was about to begin pacing when a fully dressed Shepard along with Dr. Keaton, walked over to her.

_"The tests have turned up some very surprising results. It appears that the Keepers must have used a form of Reaper nanotechnology when healing you. The nanoparticles we found in your implants are similar to the ones we recently extracted from a Keeper. The biopsies from your skin graphs showed accelerated healing had occurred. Where we removed the tissue samples, we observed rapid tissue regeneration."_

Shepard stared at him for a moment. _"And that means?"_

_"Further studies will of course need to be performed, but this accelerated healing and regenerative ability could extend your life span hundreds of years. At this point the amount of time is merely speculation. Also, regarding your concerns over leaving the Citadel, I believe there is nothing to worry about. The Keeper nanoparticles have integrated with your implants but your body chemistry is still vastly different from theirs. There is only one way to be sure."_

Liara turned to face Shepard. They stood, staring into each other's eyes while holding hands, trying to comprehend what Dr. Keaton had said. _"If his theory is correct, you could… you could live as long as me…"_

_"__Looks like you're stuck with me for a while T'Soni."_ She pulled her into an embrace and brought her mouth down hard upon Liara's. The kiss was filled with promises of more, but was broken off when they heard the doctor clearing his throat. _"I guess we should be going now."_ The women both laughed as they walked out of the room.


	9. Celebrations

**As the Seconds Drift: Celebrations**

Shepard looked around the reception area for her mother but Hannah was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her brows then shrugged her shoulders as they left through the double doors. One of the guards keeping watch addressed her. _"Ma'am, Captain Shepard left a message for you. She had to leave on Alliance business and will contact you later."_

Shepard was momentarily stunned. She knew her mother was a hard-nosed officer but she felt dejected all the same. _"Thank you Corporal."_

While they made their way back to the apartment, Liara glanced at Shepard a few times. She noticed Shepard staring at her feet with a look of hurt upon her face. Fed up, Liara stopped in her tracks forcing Shepard to do the same. _"Sarah?"_

Shepard took a deep breath and sighed loudly. _"I know my mother has things she has to do, but couldn't she at least wait until we found out the results?"_

Liara placed her hand on Shepard's face, gently rubbing her thumb along the cheekbone_."Perhaps she has a reasonable explanation…"_

_"She always does or at least she thinks she does... I want to be there for our daughters. I don't want them to question their place in our lives."_

Liara leaned in and kissed Shepard. _"I feel the same way."_

Shepard embraced her and began to run her fingers up and down the back of Liara's neck. She paid special attention to the sensitive crevices along the way. Her caresses ignited a fire in both of them. Liara moaned into Shepard's mouth then pulled back. Liara took a second to catch her breath. _"Oh no, you don't. You can wait until we get back to the apartment."_

The rest of the trip was slow going as they stopped every few feet for more passionate kisses or elicit touches. When they finally reached the apartment door, both were impatient to get inside and finish what they had started. As the pair kissed, Shepard tried unlocking the door but it would not respond. She tried again, still no response. Liara used her Omni-tool to bypass the security but it still remained locked.

Frustrated, Shepard turned to the Keeper near the door. Her voice came out as a low, stern growl. _"Open this door right now or I will personally end you."_

They heard a click and the light changed from red to green. Shepard bit her lip and looked at Liara. _"I didn't think that would actually work."_

_"Really Sarah, threatening violence?"_

_"Says the woman who threatened to fillet someone with her mind."_

Liara laughed. _"Point taken."_

As the door opened, Shepard was about to start stripping off her clothes when she noticed several people standing around. She did a quick check of her and Liara's appearances before entering the apartment.

Hannah, Garrus, Tali, Kaidan, James, Joker and Cortez greeted them by yelling _"Surprise!"_

_"What? How?"_

Garrus was the first to answer. _"Your new friend outside let us in. By the way, I like what you've done with the place."_

Shepard's initial shock only deepened when she realized the apartment had increased in size. It now extended into the space that was once the apartment next door. The living, dining and kitchen areas were larger. Shepard also spotted a second bedroom to the left of the living area. _"OK, that's… I didn't do it… it wasn't like this when we left earlier. It's great but I don't know how I feel about the Keepers doing this sort of thing."_

_"Sure, I can see how it might be a little creepy – someone going through, changing your stuff when you're not looking. However, they also managed to supply a few bottles of alcohol including some fine Turian brandy so I won't be complaining anytime soon." _

_"What is this all about anyway?"_

_"Your mother informed us of your resignation so we collectively decided to give you a retirement party." _

As if on cue, Hannah walked up and Garrus walked away. _"Sarah, I'm sorry about earlier. I did leave for Alliance business but I took care of that quickly. When I was done, I gathered your crew for this party. About your results… as your mother, I am sad that there may be so much of your life that I will not be there for. But I am happy that you will have more time with Liara and that you will get to be there for your daughter."_

_"Thanks, Mom."_ They shared a brief hug then Shepard walked to the middle of the room and held Liara's hand as she stood by her side. She thanked them for all they had done then proceed to tell them about her test results. There were gasps and questions and lots of speculations. When that topic had been worn out, they all discussed their future plans.

The party carried on long into the night. When it was clear that it was time for them to finally go to sleep, Hannah took the bed in the second room while Tali took the couch. The men left and found that two of the other apartments in the hall had been on-locked. Garrus, Kaidan and Joker took the first one; James and Cortez took the second.

When Shepard woke in the morning, she reached her hand across the bed but instead of feeling Liara she found only sheets. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. She felt a wave of relief when she spotted Liara sitting at the desk, busily typing away at the computer.

_"How long have you been up?"_

_"An hour… perhaps two, I'm not really sure."_ She continued her typing. _"Remember, I had only water to drink last night – I'm most likely the only one without a headache this morning."_

_"Actually I don't have one either. My heads a little fuzzy, but the only discomfort I'm feeling right now is due to some repressed longing."_ Shepard got out of the bed leaving the sheets behind. She turned Liara's chair and wrapped her legs around Liara as she sat on her lap. She pressed her naked body against Liara's clothed one while whispering in her ear. _"I need you Liara, right here, right now." _ Shepard began kissing Liara about the face and neck.

Liara returned her kisses then took a deep breath as she gently pushed Shepard away. _"No, not now…"_

_"Why? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry our plans got delayed last night and I'm sorry I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow…"_

_"I'm not mad and although I was disappointed at the time, I am over it now. "_

_"Then why?"_

_"I have been making some plans while you slept. I called in some favors, pulled some strings and enlisted some volunteers."_ She stood up, kissed Shepard's cheek, then wrapped a sheet around her.

_"Just what are you planning T'Soni?"_

_"Our Wedding."_


	10. A Wedding

**As the Seconds Drift: A Wedding**

Shepard sat down on the edge of the bed adjusting the sheet for comfort. _"So what are your plans?"_

Liara remained standing, gesturing as she spoke. _"Your mother will be returning to her position as captain of the SSV Orizaba. Admiral Hackett has given Kaidan the command of the Normandy and its crew. The Normandy has been tasked with returning Garrus to Palaven and Tali to a Quarian scout ship en route to Rannoch."_ She paused for a moment, stopping in front of Shepard. "_Sarah, they are scheduled to leave tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow? But…"_

_"That is why I thought we should get married today. We could have a small ceremony. Your mother could preside over the nuptials, Garrus and Tali could stand as our witnesses…"_

_"What about your father? What about our clothes? I still haven't gotten you a ring or anything…"_

Liara pressed a finger to Shepard's lips. _"After our honeymoon, we can travel to Thessia and spend time with Aethyta. As for the other details, Garrus will be along shortly to go over them with you."_ She kissed Shepard softly on the lips. _"Now then, you should slip into something else before Garrus arrives and finds you like this."_

Shepard dashed into the bathroom and quickly showered. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She secured a towel around her body then stood behind the door as she opened it. She saw her dress uniform neatly folded over Garrus' arms. He had his head turned to give her as much privacy as possible. _"I'll, uh, return in fifteen so you can make yourself more presentable."_

Shepard all but snatched the clothes from him before quickly shutting the door. As she unfolded the clothes, there was a small package tucked inside the middle of them. She opened it to reveal a black lace bra and a pair of black lace underwear, both of which were trimmed in blue. _"This is exactly like the set I bought Liara before Cerberus attacked the Citadel…"_ Shepard smiled at the memory of seeing Liara in it for the first time. She finished dressing then met Garrus in the living room.

_"I was also told to make you eat this protein bar so you can…"_ He coughed. _"…keep up your strength."_

Shepard's face reddened when she realized his implications. She hurriedly ate the bar. _"OK. Now what?"_

_"Now I have to escort you to the Alliance HQ for the ceremony."_ He held up a hand. _"Before you start questioning me – I don't have any of the details. They have purposely kept me in the dark so that I couldn't tell you."_

The Alliance reception area had been decorated with a few live flowers and plants that had somehow survived the war. The Normandy crew had gathered around in a circle. They were a sight to see as all were dressed in their finest uniforms, but Liara, Liara was in something different all together. She was standing in the middle of the circle with Hannah in front of her and Tali to her side. She was wearing the short tight black dress that Kasumi had bought Shepard for the Bekenstein mission. The sleeveless outfit with its heart shaped neckline and short skirt showed off Liara's silky blue skin. As Shepard stared at her, she realized she was holding her breath and slowly let it out.

When she entered the circle, Hannah joined Shepard's right hand with Liara's and wrapped a ribbon around both of them. _"We have gathered here today to bear witness to the loving bond between Liara and Sarah. This ribbon is a symbol of their joining, two hearts becoming one."_ Hannah then addressed Shepard and Liara, holding their hands in between hers as she spoke. _" These are the hands of your best friend, full of love for you. These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. _

_These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."_ Hannah let go of their hands as they said their vows.

Shepard spoke first. _"Liara, in you I have found my soul, my heart, my truest love. I give myself to you as your bondmate for as long as I shall live."_

Liara took a deep breath to steady herself. She could get through this without crying. A slight tremble could be heard in her voice as she spoke. _"Sarah, when I met you, I realized no matter how long I lived, there would never be anyone but you. I freely give myself to you as your bondmate for as long as I shall live."_

Hannah removed the ribbon and cut it in two. _" With this ribbon, I bind Sarah Jane Shepard and Liara T'Soni to the vows they made to each other."_ She tied one piece onto Shepard's wrist, the other onto Liara's. _" The knots of this binding are not formed by this ribbon, but by your love. You hold in your hands and hearts the making or breaking of this union. May your marriage be blessed with patience and dedication, forgiveness and respect, love and understanding."_

With that, Shepard pulled Liara in and kissed her. The pair remained lost in their moment together while the others clapped and cheered. When they ended their kiss, each woman had tears running down their cheeks. In fact, there was not a dry eye to be had in the group – even the men had to dab at the corners of their eyes. Shepard and Liara received hugs and pats on their backs from their friends.

Then Hannah stepped forward. _"You have made me so proud, both of you… I love you."_ The three women hugged and dried their eyes once again. _"Now then about your honeymoon."_ She looked at Liara who nodded her head to proceed. _"Your first night will be spent here on the Citadel. Tomorrow, you will be leaving on the Normandy where you can spend some more time with your friends before you part ways. Kaidan has graciously agreed to let you keep the captain's cabin and will instead take over Liara's old room. Admiral Hackett has given me permission to tell you that you have both been named as Ambassadors by the council. Sarah, you have been singled out as an Ambassador not just for the Earth Alliance but for the Asari, Krogans, Turians, Volus, Elcor, Hannar and Drell. There is a division among the Salarians so only time will tell what may evolve there but know that you do have many supporters among them. "_

Tali giggled as she approached them again. _"Since we are short on time, you two should head on back to the apartment."_ She handed them a small crate. _"This is from all of us. It's not much, but we thought… uh… well… have fun!"_


	11. Honeymoon

**As the Seconds Drift: Honeymoon**

This time, when Shepard and Liara arrived at the apartment door, it unlocked on the first try. They held hands as they walked inside, each with a sparkle in their eyes. Shepard led Liara into the bedroom, stopping before they reached the bed. She took a step back and looked Liara up and down. _"Do you have any idea how sexy, how beautiful you look right now? That dress… your skin…"_

Liara blushed and laughed as she spoke. _"I thought you might like it. I've never worn this style of dress before…"_

_"That's a good thing because if you had, there would be a trail of heartbroken victims lying in your wake."_

Liara closed the distance between them. _"Flatterer…"_

Shepard cupped Liara's face in her hands then kissed her lips, tasting their sweetness. _"I want to take things slow this time, I want to remember every moment."_

Shepard removed her uniform but left her lace bra and panties on. Liara slipped out of her shoes and was stopped by Shepard before she could go farther. _"I want to…"_ was all Shepard said before she reached her arms around Liara's back and un-zipped her dress. When she pushed the dress off of Liara's shoulders it slid down to reveal her naked body.

_"You little minx…"_ Shepard laughed as she helped Liara step out of the fabric pooled around her feet. She stood staring at Liara for a few moments, trying to memorize every curve of her shape. She inhaled deeply, her senses filled with Liara's scent. It reminded Shepard of the ocean – a mixture of saltwater, sand and sunshine. She ran a finger over Liara's arm. Her skin had a visible texture yet felt silky smooth to the touch. Shepard was beginning to lose her resolve to go slowly as the ache between her legs began to grow.

Liara reached her arms behind Shepard, un-hooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. She then proceeded to slowly pull Shepard's panties down, trailing kisses along the way as she went. Shepard let out a low, husky growl as her anticipation grew. Liara pulled Shepard's panties all the way off and remained kneeling on the floor. She ran her hands up the back of Shepard's legs and onto her butt. She gave a firm squeeze as she pulled Shepard to her. Liara began to plant gentle kisses along Shepard's hips and abdomen. She took full advantage as Shepard widened her stance, exposing herself. Liara's tongue began to dart in and out, causing Shepard to move with the rhythm. She held onto Liara's shoulders to keep her balance as her legs began to tremble.

Shepard tightened her muscles, lifting and lowering, pushing herself against Liara. Her breathing and moans increased with each stride. Liara knew that Shepard was nearing a climax. She moved one of her hands so that her fingers could work alongside her tongue causing Shepard to cry out. _"Oh, my sweet goddess… now Liara, now!"_ Liara began the meld and everything around them seemed to disappear. Their senses, their thoughts and memories combined into one. The joining of pleasures sent them soaring as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over them.

At some point Shepard slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Liara, holding her tightly while kissing the top of her head. Liara helped their breathing stabilize before she broke the meld. Shepard used what strength she had left and pulled them both onto the bed. Liara curled up in her arms, pulled the sheet over them and drifted off to sleep. Shepard watched Liara for a few moments before her eyelids closed in peaceful slumber.

Shepard woke up in the middle of the night. She quietly made her way to the bathroom then grabbed the small crate Tali had given them on the way back to the room.

_"You couldn't sleep?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I woke up a few minutes ago and remembered this."_

_"I don't think you getting up woke me. It was more like the chill from where your warm body once was."_

Shepard found herself staring at Liara. All she could think was how beautiful Liara looked at that moment. The soft light in the room made her skin look an icy blue. Her tired eyes weren't fully open and her voice was so soft.

_"Sarah?"_

_"Huh? Oh, I just… you're so…"_

As Shepard grasped for words, Liara pulled the sheet back. _"Like what you see Commander?"_ Liara always called her Commander when she was trying to be sultry and it always had the desired effect on Shepard.

Shepard nodded her head, lowering her voice. _"Yes ma'am."_ She climbed back onto the bed with the crate still in her hands. She was about to put it on the floor when Liara stopped her.

_"Let's open it first. Perhaps there is something useful in there."_

The latch on the crate opened easily. Inside they found several gifts, each with a note attached. Shepard began pulling out the items and handing them to Liara. _"Let's see… there is a copy of Fornax from Joker and EDI… A couple of protein bars from Garrus… some juice from Dr. Chakwas…"_

Liara opened one of the protein bars and started to eat it while flipping through the Fornax magazine. _"There are just some things I don't want to see a Hanar do."_ She said before tossing the magazine aside.

_"Ooh, what have we here? A copy of Vaenia from Tali and Traynor."_ Shepard raised her eyebrows at Liara who responded by shaking her head and laughing. _"Last, but not least… oh, wow… two metal rings, courtesy of James and Cortez. I can't believe they made these!"_ Shepard gently grabbed Liara's left hand and placed one of the rings on her finger.

_"Look inside the band, there's an inscription… Embrace Eternity…"_ They looked at each other and started laughing. Liara took the ring she was holding, placed it on Shepard's finger, then kissed her.

Shepard pushed the crate to the floor and turned the video on. They leaned back into the bed and watched it for about twenty minutes when Shepard turned to Liara. _"So T'Soni, you think we can pull off some of those moves? The first one reminded me of a yoga pose…"_

_"Well Commander, there's only one way to find out."_

Shepard pounced on Liara, her mouth covering Liara's in a hungry fervor. She gently flipped Liara over so that she was face down on the bed. Liara slid one of the pillows under her body, held it with her arms and arched her back. She spread her legs apart before Shepard moved on top of her. Shepard placed her knees around Liara's thighs then reached her arms around and underneath Liara enveloping her. One hand wrapped around the pillow and Liara while the other moved onto Liara's azure. Using her hips in conjunction with her hand, Shepard controlled the pace and rhythm of their movements. Liara's soft moans and heavy panting steadily increased. Then in a breathy voice Liara exclaimed _"yes, oh yes!"_ and began the meld.

As they lay in a hazy afterglow, Shepard placed her fingers in her mouth and tasted Liara's sweetness. Since Shepard was still highly aroused, Liara climbed on top of her and forcefully pushed her hand in between Shepard's legs. She brought her mouth down upon Shepard's breast, the combination quickly bringing Shepard to a climactic release. Shepard's spasms slowed and with their bodies entwined, they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Information

**As the Seconds Drift: Information**

Morning arrived sooner than either Shepard or Liara had wanted it to. They showered separately, packed up the few belongings they had and made their way to where the shuttle waited. When they arrived, Shepard stopped and turned towards the Keeper that had been following them. It reminded Shepard of a lost dog. _"Uh… thanks for helping me and everything."_ She turned and climbed into the shuttle. The Keeper moved so that it was just outside of the open door. _"You… you should go now… you can't come with us… I'll be back soon."_ She closed the door and signaled Cortez to go. She sat down next to Liara, took her hand and laced their fingers together.

_"What was that all about?"_

_"I don't know. It just seemed like it was sad that I was leaving or something. It kind of made me feel bad…"_

_"Perhaps they feel a connection to you. They are a part of the Citadel. The Citadel was a part of the Catalyst. When you interacted with the Catalyst, it must have triggered some connection between you and the Keepers."_

_"Hmm, makes sense I guess."_ Shepard squinted her eyes and placed her hand on Liara's stomach. _"You've grown more!"_

_"Yes, pregnancy does that."_

_"Not this quickly. I mean the amount from a few days ago till now…"_

_"Sarah, I'm not a human. Asari have a different gestational process. With Asari, the baby is fully formed at conception. Its size increases during the quickening stage. That stage will only occur when the mother's mind, body and spirit are ready for the change. Once that happens, the rapid weight gain occurs over a two month period."_

_"Wait… the baby will be born in two months?"_

_"Actually, if my estimates are correct it will be more like six weeks."_ She said it so matter-of-factly that Shepard was momentarily stunned. _"In my heart I knew you were still alive. I wanted this life to begin…"_

_"The minute we get on the Normandy, I'm having Joker set a course for Thessia…"_

_"We still have time…"_

_"I'm not taking any chances. They can drop us off first, then head to Palaven."_ She shifted in her seat to face Liara. _"I meant what I said – you and our daughter are the most important things in my life right now… I almost didn't…"_

Liara put her forehead against Shepard's. _"Thank the goddess you came back to me." _ She reached her hand behind Shepard's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

_"Commander, we'll be docking shortly…"_

_"Thank you Steve. …"_

As Shepard and Liara made their way towards the Captain's cabin, they received hugs and well wishes. Once on the elevator, EDI addressed them. _"Shepard, I have adjusted the environmental settings in your cabin for optimal comfort. I have also turned off my direct com link to allow you maximum privacy. If you wish to contact me or the crew, you can do so at your private terminal."_

Liara smiled. _"Thank you EDI."_

_"My pleasure."_

_"EDI?"_

_"Yes Shepard?"_

_"Did you learn anything useful?"_

_"I have learned many things Shepard. Could you please be more specific?"_

They stepped off the elevator to the area just outside of the cabin and continued the conversation. _"You know, from before… when your com link was on…"_

_"Sarah!"_ Liara couldn't believe had asked that. She also wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

_"It is OK DR. T'Soni. Shepard is correct in her thinking. Although there are countless vids and information on the subject, they lack the honesty of a real relationship. I wanted to observe how a real couple interacts – what they say and do when alone together."_

Shepard shook her head, took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _"I see… have you discussed your findings with Joker?"_

_"No, I respect your privacy enough to not divulge that information to him. I observed your interactions as an uninterested third party gathering data."_

Shepard's voice came out sounding a little harsh. _"Thank you EDI, that will be all."_ She sighed heavily as they entered the cabin. They put their things away then sat on the edge of the bed to rest for a moment.

_"What she did was wrong. As uncomfortable as it is knowing EDI has observed us, try to not be too hard on her. She confided in me that she wants another bio-mechanical platform. Dr. Eva's body worked well for her, but she would like skin that is responsive to touch. She wants to appear more human and less like a mech."_

_"Given what I know of EDI, I can understand that. But is what she wants even possible?"_

_"Considering the advances that Cerberus was able to make with Dr. Eva, I would say that with the right team, it could be accomplished. Perhaps now that all those ex-Cerberus scientists are done working on the Crucibal, they could look into it."_

_"It's funny – when EDI became unshackled, she was still just the Normandy with some added bonuses. But when she took control of Dr. Eva's body and began changing her core programs, I saw the potential of a true AI. Maybe the Catalyst was right, maybe one day we will all be part synthetic. Do you think the Shadow Broker could find some useful intel to help EDI out?"_

_"Perhaps…"_ Liara yawned, _"but for now, I think I'll take a nap. Between my pregnancy and all of our activity over the last few days, I'm slightly worn out."_

_"Maybe I'll join you in a little why. First, I need to go talk to Kaidan."_ She stood up, kissed Liara then walked away.

_"Just don't be gone for too long."_

_"Trust me, I won't."_

Shepard entered the CIC and approached Kaidan.

_"Commander, I was just about to pull up the galaxy map."_

_"About that – we need to get to Thessia as soon as possible."_

_"Is everything OK?"_

_"Yeah, it's just… I want to make sure we get there before the baby is born. Liara said that would be in about six weeks."_

_"Six weeks? But…"_

Shepard held up her hand, cutting him off. _"Apparently we both need to study up on Asari physiology more. They look so human it can be easy to forget there are some big differences."_

_"Noted. Before I forget, I had all of the Shadow Broker equipment moved to the war room. Glyph has been very helpful with the terminal set-up. I know Tali is anxious to get back to Rannoch but she really seems to enjoy herself when stepping in for the broker."_

_"Thank you. We need to find some permanent replacements for the broker. Considering the amount of time Liara spent working, I would say three people should be sufficient. We can put together a list of possible candidates and let you know before we leave."_

_"Understood."_

Shepard let him get back to his duties. She entered the elevator and selected the crew deck. She walked over to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. She poured some coffee then began rummaging through the refrigerator.

_"Hey Lola, is there something I can help you with?"_

_"Oh hi James. I'm just looking for something decent to eat. I swear if I have to choke down another protein bar, I'm going to…"_

_"I have just the thing. How about I make you some of my Abuela's huevos rancheros?"_

_"Sounds great! You sure do know how to make a girl's day."_ Shepard loved watching James blush when she teased him. _"That reminds me - Liara and I wanted to thank you and Cortez for the rings."_ She held up her hand so that he could see the ring.

_"Aw, it was nothing. I took an unused weapon mod, did some splicing, welding and grinding. Then Esteban buffed them up and added the inscription. We were unsure what to write, but Joker told us you would like that one."_

Shepard laughed. _"We certainly did."_

_"Alright, here you go Lola, I hope you like them."_

_"__Thanks again."_ Shepard quickly made her way to the cabin so the food would not get cold.


	13. Newlyweds

**As the Seconds Drift: Newlyweds**

Liara was sitting at the private terminal busy typing away when Shepard entered the cabin. _"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back."_ Liara turned the chair and faced Shepard. _"What is that wonderful smell?"_

For a moment, Shepard had forgotten all about the food. _"Um… oh, I have some coffee and some eggs courtesy of James."_

When Liara stood up, Shepard nearly dropped the tray of food. Liara was wearing a robe that was so loosely tied at the waist that Shepard got small glimpses of her naked body beneath. Liara took the tray, carried it over to the couch and sat down. She sipped some of the coffee, picked up a fork and began eating. _"Mmm, you really should try some of these, they are superb."_

Shepard couldn't take her eyes off of Liara. She briefly wondered if seeing her like this would be so commonplace it wouldn't affect her. She hoped not. She joined Liara on the couch and took a bite of the food that Liara offered her. _"It is very good, but I'm suddenly not hungry…"_

_"I can't afford to go without."_ While Liara continued to eat, Shepard got up and grabbed a sheet off of the bed. Liara watched her with a curious expression on her face. Shepard proceeded to spread the sheet out on the couch then she began to slowly undress as Liara sipped her coffee. She sat down next to Liara, pulled her legs up on the couch and slipped her left hand inside of Liara's partially opened robe. Shepard planted kisses along Liara's neck while she caressed her breast.

_"Wait right here."_ Liara whispered as she got up. She untied the robe, shrugged her shoulders and let it slip slowly to the floor.

Shepard could barely breathe as she stared at the beautiful creature in front of her. Liara climbed onto Shepard's lap, placing her knees around Shepard's hips. She kissed Shepard then arched her back so that her breasts were higher. Shepard gladly took one of the breasts and lifted it into her mouth. Liara let her suckle for a moment before moving her mouth down to Shepard's in a hungry kiss. Liara grasped the back of the couch as Shepard moved her fingers into Liara's azure. Liara moved in a steady rhythm while their tongues danced around each other's. They both became lost in the sensations coursing through their bodies. Just when Shepard thought Liara might climax, Liara released her hold on the couch. She repositioned herself by bringing her right knee to the inside of Shepard's left thigh and proceeded to penetrate Shepard with her right hand. From their new positioning, they were able to mutually pleasure each other. They climaxed simultaneously, their moans reaching a fever pitch.

They stayed that way for a few minutes then Shepard moved Liara's knee back to the outside of her hip. She wrapped Liara's legs around her back, stood up and carried her to the bed. Shepard lightly threw the other sheet over the top of them as they lay down.

_"Liara?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just curious – was there a reason you didn't initiate a meld. Does it still exhaust you? More importantly, does it affect the baby?"_

Liara laughed softly as she caressed Shepard's side. _"I can shield the baby from the melding but it is more difficult when I am tired. The melding is still a little exhausting for me, but I am learning to cope with it better." _Shepard kissed Liara's head and they soon both drifted off to sleep.

Liara awoke a few hours later and watched Shepard as she slept. She couldn't believe that being so bold a few years ago would've led to this, to being married to Shepard and having her baby. At the time, she knew Shepard and Kaidan had been close friends but was unsure if they were more than that. Shepard assured her that even Kaidan had wanted more, she did not. She told Liara that she had always been so focused on her work that she never let herself get seriously involved with anyone. Their instant attraction to one another changed everything. Given the Asari lifespan, she had never believed in the "soul mate" concept until she melded with Shepard.

Liara slowly pulled the sheet off of Shepard. Her mind began filling with endless ideas of what she wanted to do to Shepard at that very moment. She propped herself up on one elbow and began stroking her fingers along Shepard's body. She gently climbed on top of Shepard and straddled her. She ran her hands and fingers along Shepard's inner thighs, around her abdomen and straight down. She held onto Shepard's thighs as she started pushing her azure against Shepard's in a steady rhythm. While in her dreamy state, Shepard became highly aroused and placed her hands on Liara's butt. Liara waited for Shepard's moans to increase then she started the meld. Shepard tightened her hold as Liara climaxed, her moans of pleasure exciting Shepard even more. Shepard quickly joined her crescendo with cries of her own. As Liara broke the meld, she collapsed onto Shepard's chest and laid there for a few minutes.

Liara fell back asleep but Shepard remained wide awake. She gently eased out of Liara's embrace and headed for the shower. She slipped into her old uniform pants and put on her N7 hoodie. Her stomach grumbled reminding her of how little she had eaten over the past two days. She dug around in her desk for some paper and a pencil. She penned a note to Liara. _"Liara, as I sit here in the afterglow watching you sleep, I am once again awestruck that you are my wife. I am reluctantly leaving the warmth of your sweet body in order to fulfill the basic needs of my own. If you should wake before I return, I will most likely be in the kitchen searching for food. All my love, Sarah."_

She folded the piece of paper and placed it on the nightstand before quietly leaving the cabin.


	14. Friends

**As the Seconds Drift: Friends**

Tali and Garrus were preparing some food when Shepard entered the kitchen area.

_"Shepard, are you here to join us for our morning get-together in the lounge?"_

_"Sure Garrus, just let me get some fresh coffee and something to eat first."_

Tali stepped closer to her. _"Where's Liara?"_

_"Oh, uh, still sleeping… pregnancy and all of that."_

Tali giggled. _"I see…"_

Noticing that Shepard was slightly embarrassed, Garrus changed the subject. _"By the way Commander, I tucked away some of your favorite MREs behind the Dextro-Amino foods. I figured no one would go looking there."_

Shepard reached in the cabinet and pulled out a package. _"Let's see… this one says it's Filled French Toast. Yes!"_ She smiled at Garrus who nodded, then followed him and Tali into the lounge. They settled into their seats when Shepard addressed them. _"So, what's going on with you two?"_

Tali looked at Garrus. _"You mean since you saw us in the battery together? Well, we talked it over and decided to remain just friends for now."_

Garrus cleared his throat. _"Besides, her hips may not be very supportive..."_

Tali chimed in. _"Then there's the chaffing I hear so much about…"_

Shepard shook her head. _"Enough! Those are images I don't want in my head. "_ They all began to laugh.

_"All joking aside, Primarch Victus has promoted me to General. I'm headed back to Palaven to make sure my family is settled and perhaps revel in our victory for a little while."_

_"And I need to return to Rannoch to help my people rebuild… to start a family of my own…"_

_"Although we can eat the same food as the Quarians… well, for now, the Asari are still the only ones who can mate outside of their species."_

Shepard chimed in before things got too awkward. _"Congratulations on the promotion Garrus. You certainly deserve it. I know your family will be proud when they hear the news."_

_"Yes, but since they're a hard bunch to impress, they'll make a bigger fuss about my help in taking down the Reapers. Besides, I don't think I'll be at my post for long."_

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_"I'm going to follow your lead, retire and find that warm tropical place we talked about…"_

_"What about you Tali?"_

_"I admit, it will be hard for me to stop travelling and keep my boots planted on Rannoch. Perhaps when I have that home I wanted, my friends will come visit me."_

_"I'm not sure where we will live yet, but once we're settled and the baby is born, Liara and I will make sure we visit Aunt Tali." _

_"While we're on the subject of the baby, Kaidan informed me that I will have to wait before returning to Palaven – something about needing to get to Thessia in a hurry."_

_"We want our daughter to be born there and according to Liara, we only have around six weeks, so..." _

_"Since you put it that way, I guess I can tough it out here on the Normandy a little longer. It will give me another chance to beat Vega in a few games of poker."_ They all laughed in unison. _"So, have you heard from any of the others?"_

_"I believe I got messages from nearly everyone. Um, let's see… Wrex said Bakara did name their first son Mordin; Grunt has found a female to breed with; Samara is visiting Falere on Lesuss; Jack has restarted the Ascension Project with the help of Miranda and Oriana. I know, I never saw that collaboration coming either. Um, Jacob has settled down with Brynn in Rio and Kasumi said she would be in touch."_

Garrus shifted slightly in his seat. _"So, nothing from Javik then?"_

Shepard shook her head. _"No, I don't expect to either. Just before the fight in London he told me he would travel to where his comrades were buried and join them, that there was no place for him here…"_

They sat in silence for a moment when the door slid open.

_"Is there room for one more?" _

Shepard smiled when she heard Liara's voice. Her smile got even bigger when she noticed how the snug fitting Asari dress accentuated Liara's swollen abdomen.

Liara took a seat next to Shepard, then turned towards Tali and Garrus. _"I will miss this time with you two, but I must admit I am looking forward to seeing Thessia once again."_ She touched Shepard's leg. _"I sent a message to Aethyta, telling her about the wedding, the baby and our plans."_

Tali crossed her hands in front of her like she so often did. "So after the baby is born, what are your plans?"

Liara looked to Shepard to see how she would reply.

_"Domestic stuff I guess…"_

Garrus chuckled. _"You don't think you'd go stir crazy, After all, you're a strong biotic with military experience."_

_"Well, maybe once the girls are older and out of the house I could go an advisory position or training biotics."_

_"Girls? You don't mean…"_

Liara put her hand on her belly. _"No Tali, there is only one baby this time. Shepard was nearly implying her want for more."_

Shepard kissed Liara. _"Yes, I want lots of little blue babies."_

Garrus cleared his throat. _"Right. I believe that's our cue to leave." _

Shepard and Liara laughed. _"No you two stay and enjoy your time. We'll just be going back to our cabin now."_


	15. Thessia

**As the Seconds Drift: Thessia**

It took nearly three weeks for the Normandy to arrive at Thessia. There were many tears shed as Liara and Shepard said good-bye to the Normandy crew. Before they departed, Shepard and Liara spoke to Kaidan regarding the Shadow Broker position. They all agreed that EDI and Traynor would be the best candidates for the primary job functions. They also asked Kasumi to be an agent for them and she gladly accepted.

When the shuttle landed on Thessia, they were formerly greeted by a handful of Asari_. "Ambassador T'Soni, Ambassador Shepard, welcome to Thessia. I am Narinda, head of diplomatic affairs. The Matriarchs have agreed to provide a permanent home for you here on Thessia. For your personal protection, these two Commandos have been assigned as your bodyguards. I would also like for you to meet Giselle. She will be working as your personal assistant and of course you know Matriarch Aethyta."_

Shepard felt way out of her element and deferred to Liara on what to do or say.

_"Thank you Narinda. We accept the kindness that has been shown to us."_

_"Should you need anything or have any questions, you may contact me via the Diplomatic Affairs office."_ Narinda nodded her head and walked away.

It was then that Aethyta hugged Liara. _"I can't believe my girl here is going to have a baby of her own." _She eyed Shepard for a moment. "_Oh, there's something you should know about Giselle. She volunteered for this position out of slightly selfish reasons." _Giselle stepped a little closer. _"She is your half sister."_

Liara stared at Giselle for a moment then took her hand and pulled her into a hug. _"It's so good to finally meet you."_

Giselle stammered for a moment. _"I have known about you for some time, but I did not learn you were my sister until the Reaper attack." _

_"Excuse me Matriarch, Ambassadors, might I suggest we move someplace more secure."_ The commando was looking around, checking and re-checking her gun.

Shepard looked at Liara with a quizzical expression on her face. Aethyta noticed it and offered an explanation. _"You are a very high profile person Shepard. There may still be those who wish you harm so caution is always advised."_

_"Of course."_ Shepard took Liara's hand as they loaded up into a shuttle and headed towards their new home. Tears began to form in Liara's eyes when they approached the house.

Shepard worriedly asked. _"Liara, what is it?"_

_"This… this is Benezia's home, the home I spent my childhood in!"_

Aethyta seemed pleased with herself. _"Benezia's property was given over to Matriarchal control. After all you've done, they thought it only fair to give it to you."_

Shepard couldn't help but smile while she watched the joyful expressions on Liara's face. When they got inside, she took Shepard by the hand and showed her each room.

_"We'll let you two get settled in. There is a dinner tomorrow night in your honor. Giselle will provide you with the details."_

_"Yes, if you need anything, you can reach me day or night. For your convenience, I am stationed in the small cottage next door and can be over here quickly if needed."_

_"The commandos have been hand chosen by me and will alternate between two teams. They will always be close by but out of sight when here at home to allow you some privacy."_ Aethyta was just about to leave when she turned for a moment. _"Oh and Shepard…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm glad she chose you. You have more than proven yourself worthy of my little wing."_

_"Thank you."_

After Aethyta and Giselle left, Liara turned to Shepard. _"Now what?"_

Shepard smile as she thought about it. _"Well, I couldn't help but notice the large bathtub when you took me on the tour. How about I draw us a nice warm bath?"_

_"That sounds divine."_

Shepard climbed into the tub first and held her hand out to help Liara in. Liara sat between Shepard's legs with her back next to Shepard's chest. Shepard grabbed a sponge, soaked up water in it, then squeezed it out over Liara. Every movement they made caused the water to move up and down which Shepard found arousing from her vantage point. She slid her arms around Liara's waist. Liara replied with a small _"Mmm…"_. Shepard took that as encouragement and moved her hand down to Liara's azure. She slowly danced her fingers around while kissing Liara's neck. After a few minutes Liara spread her legs apart allowing Shepard to penetrate her soft folds. Shepard kept her fingers shallow until Liara moved her hand down to join hers. Their fingers intertwined and Shepard pushed both of them deeper. Liara began the meld and they both felt the wonderful sensations of being touched and of touching each other. Their pants and moans synchronized with the rhythm of their movements. Finally their rapturous cries echoed throughout the room. Shepard held Liara as she broke the meld and collapsed against her. As they lay there, catching their breath, Shepard whispered _"I love you"_.

After a few minutes, Shepard noticed the skylight overhead. _"Wow, I didn't even see that before. I bet it's a wonderful view any time of day."_

Liara opened her eyes to see what Shepard was talking about. _"Oh, I had forgotten all about that. I remember once when I was a child, looking up at the tiny dots of light in the night sky and wondering if there was life on all of them." _

_"I grew up on ships where most of my shared rooms didn't even have a window. When I entered the captain's cabin on the Normandy, I felt like I had won a jackpot."_

Liara rolled over placing her arms on Shepard's chest. _"I must admit… I always found it a little sexy making love under the stars there. For a brief moment, I could almost believe we were someplace else."_ She smiled as her lips found Shepard's breast.

_"By the goddess woman, you are going to be the death of me. "_

Liara released the breast and played coy when she responded. _"Whatever do you mean Sarah? It wouldn't have anything to do with when I do this, would it?"_ She then proceeded to suck harder on Shepard's breast while her free hand found its way between Shepard's legs. She was too tired to meld again but still thoroughly enjoyed the pleasures that she gave to Shepard. Her expert touch soon had Shepard climaxing once again.

_"Oh, my love… yes, yes, yes!" _She held tightly to Liara as her spasms subsided.

They rested for a few minutes, then Shepard helped Liara out the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. _"Now, we should probably get some proper rest."_

Liara yawned prettily. _"I suppose you're right."_

Once in the bedroom, they dropped their towels, climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	16. A Baby

**As the Seconds Drift: A Baby**

Shepard woke before Liara and decided she would surprise her with some breakfast. She tip-toed out of the room, quietly closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. Unlike the one on the Normandy, this kitchen was fully stocked with real food. She started a pot of coffee then picked up a datapad that was sitting on the counter. She began to scroll through it and found that it was full of recipes. When Shepard located one for waffles, she decided to give it a try. It took her longer to finish than she had expected it to, but she was pleased with how they turned out. She picked up a plate of waffles with one hand and a cup of coffee with the other. She had only taken a couple of steps when Liara came into view.

Liara looked beautiful with her well rounded belly and a slight flush to her cheeks. _"Ah, there you are."_

Shepard was grinning from ear to ear. _"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."_

_"Thank you. I think though, I should sit down for a moment."_ Her brows furrowed as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

_"Liara?"_

_"Sarah… I don't feel quite right…"_

_"Is it the baby? It's a little early isn't it?"_

_"I… I don't know."_

_"Wait right here."_ Sheppard put the food down and ran to the bedroom for some clothes. She quickly threw on a dress and grabbed one for Liara. _"I'll need for you to stand up for a minute."_ Shepard got the dress on Liara and hit a button on her Omni-tool. Within a minute, the commandos were inside the house to see what was wrong.

_"We need to get to the hospital."_

_"Yes Ambassador, readying the shuttle now."_

Shepard scooped up Liara and carried her outside to the waiting shuttle. Giselle was standing nearby. _"Please tell the Matriarch that we are going to the hospital as a precautionary measure."_

_"Of course. Do you need anything else?"_ Although she retained control of her voice, worry could be clearly seen on Giselle's face.

_"We may… I'm not sure…"_ Shepard's voice trailed off as she focused on Liara.

The shuttle docked in a secure bay within the hospital. Shepard went with them as they wheeled Liara into an exam room. She held Liara's hand and whispered words of comfort in her ear while her mind considered all the possibilities. The nurse told Shepard she would need to leave for a few minutes while they ran some tests. Shepard nodded and walked out the room. She went and stood in front of one of the many windows in the waiting area. She was startled when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned to see Aethyta and Giselle. Giselle pulled her in for a hug and Shepard felt tears beginning to flow down her face.

Aethyta put one of her hands on Shepard's back. _"Come on kiddo, I'm sure she'll be fine."_

Shepard nodded, dried her eyes and took a seat. They didn't have long to wait before a nurse came to escort them to Liara's exam room.

The doctor spoke up as they entered. _"Ambassador, the tests have confirmed that you are suffering from an acute case of edema. This type of extreme inflammation most often occurs when someone as young as yourself conceives."_ The doctor turned towards Shepard. _"Generally Asari do not enter the Matron stage until they are about 350 years old."_ She turned back to Liara. _"You can return home if you strictly follow my guidelines of bed rest, no melding and no intercourse. The nurse will provide you with a list of dietary regulations before you go. Do you have any questions?"_

_"So, she'll be OK and the baby, will the baby be OK?"_

_"Yes, if she follows my guidelines your daughter should arrive on schedule."_

_"Will this happen every time I conceive?"_

_"No, after the first successful pregnancy, your body will recognize the change and respond accordingly."_

Liara held tightly to Shepard's hand. _"Does my condition impact our decision for a home birth?"_

The doctor sighed heavily and looked at Aethyta before responding. _"I suppose it would be fine as long as you keep a shuttle standing by should any complications arise. Have you selected your birthing partner?"_

Before Shepard could respond that she would be it, Giselle answered. "I would be honored if you would consider me for the position."

Liara could feel Shepard tensing next to her and quickly explained the situation. _"The birthing partner melds with the mother, helping her to relax, ease her pain and if necessary, deliver the baby. Since you cannot initiate a meld, it will need to be another Asari."_ She kissed Shepard's hand then addressed Giselle. _"I would like for you to be my birthing partner."_

Over the next three weeks, Shepard waited on Liara hand and foot. She loved taking care of her and just spending time together reading or talking. One night, she woke up to wet sheets.

Liara was sitting up breathing heavily. She took a gasp of air. _"Sarah, it's time…"_

_"Got it!" _Shepard jumped out of bed, changed into some dry clothes and sent a message to Giselle. She then proceeded to help Liara into the bathtub and washed her while Giselle and the midwife changed the bed sheets. Shepard picked Liara up, carried her back to the bed then sat down behind her. Giselle sat to the side and as she took Liara's hand her eyes went black. Shepard placed her hands on Liara's knees and helped hold them back as both Asari took a deep breath before the final push. The midwife delivered the baby and once she was cleaned up, she wrapped her in a blanket and place her in Liara's waiting arms.

From her position, Shepard was able to wrap her arms around Liara's as she held the baby. When she looked at her, she began to sob. _"She is so beautiful!"_ Liara could only nod her head in agreement as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Giselle quietly asked them _"Do you have a name picked out yet?"_

Shepard sniffled before answering. _"I thought we could take the first two letters of each of our names – Lisa."_

Liara kissed the baby's head. _"Lisa, I like that very much."_

As the new parents marveled over their baby, Giselle and the midwife left the room to give them some privacy.

After a few weeks, Shepard and Liara fell into an easy routine with the baby. Shepard had sent messages announcing the baby's birth to their friends and family, but had not received a response from the Normandy. She sat down at her computer and checked for incoming messages. _"I'm starting to get worried. I can't even reach Garrus on Palaven and he should've been there by now."_

Liara took the baby from Shepard and swayed as she spoke. _"Perhaps they had some Alliance matters to take care of."_

Just then the incoming message light on the terminal began to blink. Liara walked out of the room while Shepard answered.

_"Hi Mom!"_

_"Hello! How's my granddaughter doing? Is Lisa keeping you up all night?"_

_"She's fine. She actually sleeps at least six hours every night, so I can't complain."_

_"Oh, well that's good. I guess that's another difference between humans and Asari…"_

_"Um, Mom? I haven't been able to reach the Normandy. Would it be possible for you to have them contact me as soon as they can?"_

_"Sure, I'll see what I can do. I have to go now. We'll talk again soon."_

_"Bye."_

Liara came back into the room without the baby. She stopped near the bed then removed her shirt and bra. _"Lisa's taking a nap."_

Shepard continued to stare at the terminal, lost in her thoughts. _"That's good."_

Liara pulled down her pants and underwear, kicking them aside. _"She'll probably sleep for an hour."_

_"Uh, huh…"_

_"Commander…"_

Shepard looked at Liara and saw that she was standing there naked with her hand on her hip. _"Oh, I…"_ It had been weeks since she had last seen Liara look like this. And her breasts, they were larger than she remembered. _"It's not too soon?"_

_"My body has returned to its pre-pregnancy state, though these are a little bigger…_"

Shepard jumped up from her seat and stripped off her clothing. _"There's a lot we could do in an hour T'Soni…"_

_"__Show me…"_


	17. Talibrations

**As the Seconds Drift: Talibrations**

Shepard stared at the terminal for a moment._ "Tali?"_

_"Yes, Shepard, it's me."_ The smile on Tali's face matched the one in her voice.

_"Sorry, I guess it'll take some time before I get used to seeing you without your mask."_

_"I understand. By the way, congratulations on the birth of your daughter! I'm sure you're both so proud."_

_"We are."_ Liara brought the baby into view and Tali squealed when she saw her.

_"Oh, she's so cute!"_

_"She gets that from her mother."_ Tali and Liara laughed at Shepard's reply.

_"Shepard, I have a message for you from Garrus. He wanted me to tell you that he's OK, that…"_

All of a sudden Garrus popped in next to Tali. _"Surprise!"_

Shepard jumped a little in her seat. _"What the…? I thought…"_

_"When we got to Palaven, the Normandy crew was treated to some time off. My sister had me invite a few of them to dinner at her house. After everyone had left, she cornered me with questions about Tali."_ Garrus turned towards Tali who continued the story.

_"When the Normandy was preparing to leave, Garrus came on board. He told me he would like to travel with me to Rannoch. Of course this brought up lots of questions."_

_"Right, as I recall you two gave some half-hearted answers as to why it wouldn't work between you."_

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. _"That's true, but the part about having families of our own was real."_

Tali nodded her head. _"So we talked for hours and decided that if and when we really wanted children, we had the same options that other couples had. "_

_"My sister pointed out to me that the war has left many orphans among all the races, so we could always adopt."_

Shepard turned her chair so that her back was to the terminal. They heard some sniffling. _"Shepard?"_

_"I'm fine Tali… I just got something in my eye…"_

_"Is that it? I thought maybe the great Commander Shepard might have gone soft on us."_

Shepard turned her chair back around. _"Listen Vakarian, anytime you want a re-match to see who the king of bottle-shooters is, you let me know…"_ All of them laughed for a few minutes.

_"So, now I know why I hadn't heard from you, but what about the Normandy?"_

Garrus and Tali looked at each other. _"We were hoping you would know. After we met up with the Quarian scout ship, they went silent."_

Shepard's face became serious. _"What if they ran into some Cerberus zealots who've been in hiding?"_

_"Kaidan and the rest of the crew could handle a few Cerberus thugs in their sleep."_

Tali spoke up. _"Maybe it has something to do with the Shadow Broker. Perhaps they go silent from time to time to cover their tracks."_

Liara tilted her head in thought. "It _makes sense – receive information in one location and send it out from another."_

_"In any case, I asked my mom to see if she could find out anything through Alliance channels, but she still hasn't got back to me."_

Liara whispered. _"It's only been a week…"_

_"So Shepard, how are you handling domestic life? Are the Asari treating you like the hero you are?"_

_"The Asari have been most gracious. They gave us Benezia's old home, a personal assistant who also happens to be Liara's half sister and some Commandos as our bodyguards. As far as domestic life, it's a nice change of pace. I honestly wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it, but now, I can't imagine my life any other way."_

Liara kissed Shepard's cheek. _"Sarah is a wonderful wife and father…"_

Shepard blushed at the praise. _"I will admit, at first it was a little weird being called a dad or father. Being among the Asari has made it easier to get used to those terms."_

_"Listen, it's been great catching up with you two but we have to go now. We're set to assist the Geth with some housing units and they are strict about schedules."_

_"Good-bye and give little Lisa a kiss from her Aunt Tali!"_

_"Will do. Take care!"_ Shepard sighed as the terminal went black. _"I'm happy for them. I really hope they are able to make it work. Seeing them again reminds me of how much I miss spending time with them."_

_"Me too. When Lisa gets a little bigger, we'll have to make a trip out there to see them. Perhaps all of the mass relays will be repaired by then."_ Liara hand Shepard the baby. _"Why don't you give her a bath and put her to bed while I get dinner ready?"_

_" are we having?"_

_"Honey marinated sunfish and herbed potatoes. "_

_"Mmm, sounds good."_

_"I also have a special treat for dessert. "_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes Commander, but you have to eat your dinner first."_

_"__Oh. Yes ma'am Dr. T'Soni…"_


	18. Normandy

**As the Seconds Drift: Normandy**

Giselle patiently waited for someone to answer the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the Commando bodyguards approaching. Apparently they had noticed how long she had been there. Before the Commando could address Giselle, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Shepard. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was mussed and her t-shirt was on inside out. When she spoke she sounded slightly out of breath.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting. We were…"_ Her mind drifted back to just a few moments earlier when Liara had convinced her to try out some new moves they found in an ancient earth book. _"… we were busy."_

_"May I come in?"_

_"Um, sure. Give me one moment."_ The door shut and Giselle waited once again. When Shepard let her inside, Giselle noticed that she had fixed her shirt.

_"What's this all about?"_

_"You've received a priority one message. The sender is listed as The Shadow Broker."_

_"Did you read it?"_ Shepard's voice sounded a little harsher than she meant it to.

_"No, of course not, but after seeing who the sender is I was naturally concerned."_

_"Don't be. The Shadow Broker is on our side. I have been waiting for some information and it seems my wait may finally be over."_

_"I see. If I can be of any assistance, please let me know."_

_"Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check my messages."_

As soon as Giselle left, Shepard all but ran to her terminal.

_"Shepard, I am sorry that I have not been in contact with you. I recently decided to see a specialist for assistance with a physical ailment. I will let you know more as soon as I can. Take care, SB"_

_"What the blazes?"_

_"Sarah?"_ Shepard turned to see Liara was sitting up in the bed watching her. _"Who was at the door?"_

"Giselle – she wanted to inform me I had a message from the Shadow Broker."

"Finally! What did it say?"

Shepard read the message to Liara. _"I also got a brief message from my mother that said any current information about the Normandy has been deemed classified."_

_"A physical ailment – do you suppose that is in reference to the Normandy itself or one of the crew?"_

_"I wish I knew. I'm trying not to worry. I've put that part of my life behind me now and I don't want to start focusing on it again."_

Liara got up and slipped backed into her clothes. _"As long as our friends are out there, we're going to be concerned. Now, let me at the terminal and I will see what I can dig up."_

Shepard slid out of the seat and left the room. While Liara worked, Shepard made some coffee and checked on the baby. Periodically she would look in on Liara to see if she needed something to eat or drink.

Liara worked for hours. She took notes, made some calls and called in a few favors. Finally she stood up and stretched. She went looking for Shepard and found her in the living room asleep in a chair. The baby was lying on her chest fast asleep as well. Liara carefully picked the baby up, put her to bed then came back to Shepard. She bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

Shepard's eyes fluttered open. _"Hey you…"_ Her smile turned to panic in an instant. _"Where's the baby?"_

_"She's fine, I just put her to bed."_

_"Oh, OK. Of course. Thank you." _

Liara grabbed Shepard's hands and pulled her up. _"Now it's time I put you to bed as well."_

_"Wait, did you find out anything useful?"_

_"Most of what I have is speculation based on what little evidence I could find."_

_"Which is?"_

_"It looks like the Normandy may have gone rogue. The Alliance has put out a bulletin for other ships to be on the look-out for them. There have been back-room sightings of someone matching Traynor's description. She has been purchasing or confiscating items of an unknown origin. She has also been spotted with humans and Salarians who were wearing full body armor so their identities were hidden."_

_"It doesn't make any sense – why would they risk a court martial and why would Kaidan allow any of it?"_

_"There's no way to know from certain until we hear from them again."_

Shepard sighed heavily. _"You're right, it's just…"_

_"I know."_ Liara smiled and began to walk away when Shepard gently grabbed her arm.

_"Just where do you think you're going T'Soni?"_

_"I thought you were tired."_

_"I'm awake now."_ She pulled Liara in for a tight embrace then kissed her soundly on the lips. _"Wait here, I have an idea." _Shepard hurried away. When she came back she had a blanket and some pillow in her arms. _"Follow me."_

Liara readily complied as Shepard led her out to their backyard garden. _"What about the Commandos?"_

_"If they're true professionals, they'll have the decency to look the other way. If not, well they're in for a show."_ She laid the blanket down on the grass and placed the pillows about. _"Tonight I want to be under the stars without windows or walls impeding our view or dulling our senses. " _

She took Liara's face into her hands and kissed her. The kiss started off soft then deepened as they opened their mouths enough to allow their tongues to explore and dance around each others. They barely broke contact as they stripped their clothes off and stood there naked in the starlight. Shepard hands ran up and down Liara's back before settling on her butt. She tightened her grip, pulling Liara firmly against her.

Liara's arms were around Shepard's neck while her hands ran through Shepard's hair. She loved the feel of it, the way it moved between her fingers. She titled her head back as Shepard's mouth left hers and moved to her neck. A tiny moan escaped her lips.

Shepard gently guided them down to their knees on top of the blanket. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of bare skin under their hands. Liara slowly broke away and lay down on her back. She pulled a willing Shepard to her and relished in the sensations she felt as Shepard's body moved on top of hers. She started the meld early maximizing their pleasures. Shepard whispered sweet words of love as she pushed on. Their bodies and minds were one unit when they cried out. They continued to kiss for a few minutes then Shepard rolled off to Liara's side. Liara snuggled up next to Shepard, laying her head on her chest.

Shepard awoke feeling a little disoriented and cold. She looked down at Liara before taking in her surroundings and remembered where she was. She kissed Liara on the top of her head, the simple motion causing her to wake up. _"It's time we head back inside."_

Liara nodded her head and picked up their clothes while Shepard grabbed the pillows and blanket. She began to follow Liara when she heard a faint rustling sound behind her. She looked but didn't see anything. She shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

Liara turned to Shepard. _"Is something wrong?"_

_"Not really. I have a feeling one of the Commandos may need to get re-assigned now though."_

Liara groaned as Shepard laughed. _"Admit it T'Soni, it was worth it."_

_"__Yes Commander, it was definitely worth it."_


	19. Answers

**As the Seconds Drift: Answers**

Although the room was dark, Shepard's keen senses picked up on the cloaked figure moving towards her bed. There wasn't time to wake Liara, she needed to act fast. She took a deep breath as she prepared a biotic throw. Just seconds before she was about to unleash it, she heard _"Shep, it's me."_

_"Kasumi? I could've killed you! What are you doing here?"_

Liara woke up panicked. _"What? What's going on?"_

_"We have a visitor…"  
"How did you get past the commandos?"_

_"I'm good at what I do. Since they can't ever know that I was here, I have to make this visit short. I was asked to personally deliver this message to you."_ She keyed up her Omni-tool and played a pre-recorded message.

_"Commander, the information you seek can be found in the honeymoon suite. I will be in contact again once you have reviewed it. Shadow Broker out."_

_"Who gave you this message?_"

_"It was sent through the same channels as all of my other communications from the Shadow Broker. I'm sorry, I don't know anything more about this. Now, it's been wonderful seeing you again, but I really do have to go. And Shep?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Next time I'll give you a little more warning so you could, um, put some real clothes on."_

Shepard's face reflected her embarrassment when she realized she was wearing her sheer night gown. She quickly pulled up the sheets. _"Yeah, that would be good."_

They watched Kasumi leave then Shepard got up and began pacing the floor.

_"Sarah?"_

Shepard sighed. _"I need to follow through on this. It may be a trap, but I have to find out what's going on."_

_"Then we're coming too."_

Shepard stopped her pacing and all but yelled her response. _"No! I won't put you and Lisa in harm's way!"_

Liara raised her tone to match Shepard's. _"And I won't just stand by and let you walk out that door without me!" _

_"Liara, be reasonable. We have no idea what is going on or how dangerous this could be."_

_ "Which is precisely why we are going with you. The Reapers showed us that no place is truly safe. We could be in just as much danger here on Thessia as we would be on board a ship."_

_"What about Lisa?"_

_"We can take Giselle with us. We'll tell her we're going on a family vacation and ask her to watch the baby if we need to meet with someone."_

They stared at each other for a minute while Shepard pondered Liara's words. Then she sighed and left the room. Liara got up to see where she went and found her standing by Lisa's crib. Liara walked up behind Shepard and wrapped her arms around her. Shepard turned to face Liara and quietly kissed her. She took Liara's hand and led her back to their bedroom.

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I can't bear the thought of being apart from you two, but I also couldn't bear it if anything happened and I could've prevented it."_

_"If something did happen, if something did go wrong, I would rather we go through it together as a family."_

Shepard nodded and fought to keep her tears at bay. They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes allowing them to calm down and reconnect. Liara reached down and took Shepard's hands into her own. _"Now Commander, come back to bed and I will see if I can help you relieve your stress."_

The Asari provided them with a small ship and their journey to the Citadel was relaxing and uneventful. After they docked on the Citadel and disembarked, they were all amazed how far the rebuilding had progressed. Although the Citadel remained in Alliance space just above the earth, all of the other races had sent small envoys to re-assert their positions in the galactic community.

When they disembarked, there was a Keeper waiting for them. They filled Giselle in on the Keepers and of their connection to Shepard as they made their way to Ward 26. When they arrived at the apartment, the Keeper took its place at the terminal just outside the door. Shepard handed the baby to Liara then preceded her and Giselle inside. They found Kaidan, James, Joker and Dr. Chakwas waiting for them. When everyone had their turn fawning over baby Lisa, Liara had Giselle take her into the other bedroom.

Shepard got right down to business. _"Now is someone going to tell me what the heck is going on?"_

Kaidan chuckled. _"You never did have much patience Shepard. Perhaps the quickest explanation would be to show you."_

The bathroom door opened and out walked a woman. _"Hello Shepard."_

_"EDI? What…? How…?"_

Kaidan answered first. _"She put her request forward and considering all she has done for us, I decided she should do what we could to help her out. I told Admiral Hackett that we needed to go silent for some Shadow Broker tasks. While we provided aid where we could, Specialist Traynor met with agents to obtain the information and necessary technology we needed for this project."_

Dr. Chakwas interjected. _"We were able to add microscopic sensors to the exoskeleton of her former physical platform and then we layered an artificial skin graft material over the sensors."_

_"The new sensors interact with my neuropath ways sending me signals when the skin is touched. Jeff assures me that it feels real to him as well."_

EDI extended her hand and Shepard marveled at how soft it was. _"If I had just met you, I would never know you were not human… in the traditional sense."_

_"So Kaidan, here I thought you had gone all rogue Spectre on me and you were actually doing something the Alliance approved of?"_

_"Well, we never used any Alliance resources so I didn't think they needed to know all the details. Dr. Chakwas did most of her work while we were out in the Terminus Systems to avoid any AI treaty embargo issues."_

Liara turned to Shepard. _"Sounds like something you would've done."_

Everyone including Shepard laughed. _"What's next for the Normandy and her crew?"_

Kaidan looked at James for the briefest moment before responding to Shepard. _"We will be taking on a new crew member, someone you know – Dr. Ann Bryson."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, it's been my experience that having a scientist on board can be very useful and she all but jumped at the chance to work on the Normandy."_

Shepard looked at James and noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes. "_ I think she'll be a great addition to the team."_

They talked for a little then the Normandy crew had to leave. Shepard walked out with them and escorted Giselle to the apartment across the hall so she could have her own space during their stay. When she got back, she saw Liara standing at the door to their bedroom. She was wearing a robe with the sash loosely tied around her waist. _"Commander…"_

_"T'Soni…"_

Shepard made her way over to Liara, pulled her into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind them.


	20. Life Goes On

**As the Seconds Drift: Life Goes On**

They had only been gone a couple of weeks, but Shepard found she really had missed Thessia. She was glad the Normandy and its crew were safe and she was happy for EDI, but nothing compared to the joy she felt when they arrived home. She had been through so much hurt and pain in the first 30+ years of her life. It felt great to finally put that all behind her. As they were settling in, Giselle asked if she could speak to Liara privately. The women went outside while Shepard put the baby down for a nap. When Lisa was finally asleep, she found Liara sitting on the living room couch.

_"So, are you going to tell me what that was about or is it secret sister stuff?"_

Liara laughed. _"You would eventually find out so I might as well share it. Do you remember our night under the stars and how you thought you heard something?"_

Shepard smirked. _"Of course I remember that night."_ She raised her eyebrows up and down a few times eliciting a playful slap on the arm from Liara. _"And yes, I also remember hearing something."_

_"Well, that was Danya. She was off duty and was on her way to Giselle's cottage when we arrived in the garden. She and Giselle were keeping their relationship private so she thought she would just hide in the bushes until we left."_

Shepard cringed a little. _"So she…"_

_"Saw and heard everything, yes."_ Liara shook her head. _"The poor thing was so embarrassed she ran to Giselle's as soon as we went back inside."_

_"We were out there for a couple of hours..."_

_"I know. She feels really bad about it. Giselle asked what we planned to do, if we felt that Danya should be dismissed."_

_"No, there's no need for that. It's my fault – I should have made sure the area was secure, I just got so caught up in what I wanted to do…"_

Liara smiled as she thought back to that night. _"OK, I will tell Giselle we are fine with their relationship and that Danya can keep her job if she wants to."_

_"Sounds like a plan… speaking of plans, the second are drifting away – pretty soon your daughter will decide she's done napping."_

Liara took Shepard's hand and led her to their bedroom. Once the door was shut they began to quickly remove their clothes, tossing them to the floor as if the fabric burned their skin. Shepard grabbed Liara, pulling her naked body tightly against her own. She kissed Liara with a hungry passion as Liara trailed her hands up and down Shepard's back. While still holding tightly to Liara, Shepard pushed them towards the curved chaise and dropped down onto it. The chaise had been a gift from Miranda. She wasn't sure if Miranda had thought it would get this kind of use, but then again, maybe she did. Liara's body was ready as Shepard penetrated through her soft folds. She never got tired of hearing Liara's deep intake of breath followed by a moan when she did that. She relished at the thought of bringing so much pleasure to her.

Liara was beginning to get lost in the sensations and hurriedly found her way inside Shepard. She heard a low, throaty moan escape Shepard's lips and soon began the meld. After they climaxed, they laid tangled up in each other's arms for a few minutes.

Shepard felt herself nearly drift off to sleep when she heard Lisa cooing in her crib via the monitor. She kissed Liara then peeled herself away, dressing quickly before attending to the baby.

* * *

Over the next few years, Shepard found she was happy as a stay-at-home dad while Liara taught a course in archeology at the local university. She limited herself to just one class per semester so that most of her time was spent with Shepard and their three girls. When Lisa was about a year old, they visited Rannoch for Tali and Garrus's wedding. Having thoroughly enjoyed their stay, they welcomed Sali into their family just a few months later. While vacationing on earth for the Reaper War Remembrance Day, baby Rila was conceived and arrived shortly before Sali's second birthday.

When Shepard turned 842, she was able to look back with happiness over the full life she had lived. She had been fortunate to love and be loved by her bond-mate Liara. Together they witnessed their daughters thrive and begin families of their own. Shepard always tried to remember those happy times whenever she thought back to her friends that had passed away so very long ago. When each of them departed, a little part of her heart shattered.

She and Liara had spent the last fifty years living on the Citadel. Shepard's health had been slowly deteriorating and being on the Citadel seemed to slow down the progression. But when Liara got ill, they decided to return to Thessia. At age 919, she was nearing the end of her life as well.

After years of joining, they knew the time had come when they would have to say good bye. They carried a blanket out to their favorite spot in the back-yard garden and lay down next to each other. While facing each other, they joined hands and Liara began their very last meld.

When their eldest daughter Lisa had found them, they looked like they were merely sleeping. In her heart, she knew the truth. She checked both of them and confirmed that they were indeed gone. Through tears, she contacted her sisters as her bond-mate comforted her.

A grand memorial was held in their honor on the Citadel. Dignitaries from every race in were attendance as Shepard and Liara's daughters each recalled the love and devotion their parents had shared with each other and with them. Grunt amused the audience with tales of their missions together and of how thankful he was that Shepard released him from his tank. At the close of the service, their names were finally added to the Memorial wall. It had been removed from the Normandy and it now stood in a place of prominence on the Presidium. As the mourners left, a small group of Keepers walked up to the memorial. They stopped for a minute then went their separate ways…

_"__Soaring high, my hands have touched the sky...now I am free to roam, flying through the air… A story left unknown, is coming to a close…"_


	21. Credits

**CREDITS**

Story by: DesignMomma

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all characters are the sole property of BioWare. This story is my own. The Characters Giselle, Danya and Dr. Keaton are all my own creation.

Title inspiration from Moon Song by Virgin Soldiers

Cover Image can be found here

Handfasting Ceremony taken from My Spiritual Wedding

Wedding image can be found here


End file.
